


oh what a melody

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Repayment Fes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: the light music club room was never this quiet. maybe it's the springtime breeze. -- rei, koga.





	oh what a melody

"You're always asleep, tch."

Koga brushes his bandaged hand against the wooden coffin. The lid's off, lying on the floor, being obtrusive. It's a real safety hazard. What if someone tried to do a backflip during practice and landed on it. It wouldn't be good. It would suck. 2wink would turn into Wink and one of the snot nosed brats would have to be driven to the hospital and Koga didn't have a car.

Not that he's not thinking about it because he particularly cares about anyone's wellbeing. He's trying to think about everything but the way Rei sleeps. He doesn't move at all. His hands are folded over his chest, fingers interlaced. When he breathes in, his hair frames his face and when he breathes out, he shifts. Koga moves his hand back, away from the open coffin, he runs it through messy gray hair. He has to think about anything else; he's gotta do anything else. He picks up his closest comrade, his cherry red electric guitar, from its case, lying next to the lid on the floor. Koga messes with his guitar until it's resting comfortably on his lap and he's got his hands in the right position. He strums a few chords before jumping into a quieter rendition of Honey Milk. He's never had to play this song, it's always been Rei and Kaoru's stupid piano-triangle duo with Adonis occasionally stepping in with the ocarina.

It's more difficult than he thought.

"It doesn't sound bad."

Koga was so engrossed in getting the right finger on the right string that he jumps when Rei speaks. He turns to the side and growls. Rei smiles placidly, and rubs the sleep from his eyes with an oversized cardigan sleeve. Koga responds with something guttural, an awful sound comes from his throat, he clutches his guitar close to his chest--all Rei does is laugh. It's light and airy and accompanied by a wave of his hand.

"Shut up, Sakuma-senpai."  
"I call things as they are, Koga-kun. Maybe we should record an updated version."

Rei spills out of the coffin, elbows digging into the side so he can get closer to Koga. He leans over to rest his head on Koga's now unoccupied lap, but accidentally bumps his ear against the guitar.

"Are you okay--"  
"Are you asking the guitar or me?"

Koga sputters and Rei sits up in the coffin, he's got a teasing look Koga hasn't seen since last year. He didn't know how much he missed it. Or, any of him. He scrunches up his nose, yeah, I was talking to my brother in arms, I know you'll live.

Rei hums in response.

"Well, that's fine." He lifts his arms up and stretches. "I was thinking about taking another nap."

He looks behind his shoulder and Koga swallows down anything threatening to come out. He steels himself.

"I wouldn't mind if you played again."

He looks at Koga, blows a kiss, and resumes his previous position. Sleep comes easily and it's a blessing in disguise--Koga leaves his guitar on the chair and decides it was time to do a lap around the school. His ears are red and he tries to ignore everyone he comes into contact with.

Sakuma-senpai, and Koga-kun. He wanted to say those words again, but he never knew how much they would change. The music room is quiet again but when he comes back, because Koga will, he'll take Rei by the scruff of his neck, yank him up to his height, and ask him to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year i just wanted y'all to know im dead   
> \-- angie @oceanblogging


End file.
